tendangansimadunfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Muhammadun (Aka Madun) Main Article: Madun Muhammadun or Madun is the main protagonist of the series. He loves both soccer and reading Al-Quran. Madun is a great soccer player and a good Al-Quran reader. He is a very patient and kind boy, and willing to help anyone. H. Syafe'i Main Article: H. Syafe'i Madun's father, who has a disliking for soccer and football. Syafe'i has a very stubborn personality and he will do anything to stop Madun to become a soccer player and only wants Madun to become a religious scholar. Despite this, he always turns happy when see Madun is reading Al-Quran. Syafe'i is seen having a crush on Mrs. Aisyah, Team Golden Eagle's coach, causing Kirana, his wife, becoming jealous. He is the best friend of Udin Nganga, the richest person in the village, although they are seen bickering each other for most of the time. He can be referred as a main antagonist. Kirana Main Article: Kirana She is Madun's mother who is very opposite of Syafe'i. She supports Madun to become a soccer player. When Syafe'i seen to have a crush on Mrs. Aisyah or other pretty woman, Kirana often seen to become jealous. Unlike Syafe'i, Kirana has a soft and kind personality, and seen to be more considerate for Madun. Eric Martinos (Aka Martin or Eric) Main Article: Eric Martinos Eric Martinos (Aka Martin or Eric) is one of the main antagonist of the show. He is the rival of Madun and the son of the richest person in the village, Udin Nganga. Although actually he is weak, but after episode 100, he is stronger. Martin is a kind of person who will do anything to win. He hates Madun very much. Martin also seen plotting to become a professional player. He is the former leader of Team Jumbo Crocodile. Martin has a sister, Zaenab, who is the personality very opposite from Martin. Rizal Main Article: Rizal Rizal at first is the main antagoist at the show. He assumes that Madun is his enemy. He has a very good soccer skills. Rizal's teams varied in the series. His first team is Martin's team in the series. After decided to get out of the team, Rizal formed a team called Magic Eagle. Since he join a club in his school, he closes up the team. Now, he is seen become a former member 1000 Island team. Rizal then decides to not being naughty again, seen becoming a good guy and becomes a recurring character, not an antagonist anymore. Zaenab Main Article: Zaenab Zaenab is one of Madun's friend, despite she is the little sister of Martin. Zaenab is a friendly girl who not shy from any bickering, and overall she is a kind girl. She sometimes seen go to the field for playing soccer, but unfortunately girls are not allowed to play soccer, making her only seen supporting Madun's team. Udin Nganga Main Article: Udin Nganga Udin Nganga is the richest person in the village, and always boast everyone must to obey him, the richest person. He is seen taunting Syafe'i. Udin is a definite ladies man who always call Mrs. Aisyah 'Darling' and often seen has a crush on another pretty women such as Rani, Asep's mother. He speaks with English-Indonesian mixed language. His former technique is 'The Rich Person Kick' when he pets his money to the soccer ball, and kick it. Bruceli Main Article: Bruceli Bruceli is maybe untrusted in height, but he is a good goalkeeper. He is excellent in goalkeeping. Bruceli is tracking for his father, and finally he find out a possible parent, Old Bruceli. His team is Team Golden Eagle. Enju Main Article: Enju One of the major part of Team Golden Eagle. He is excellent at his soccer skills. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to practice because he must to keep out of his little brothers and sisters. Despite this, Enju always ready to help, when emergency is spotted. Asep Main Article: Asep Like Enju, Asep is also the one of major part of Team Golden Eagle. He is quite good at his soccer skills. Unfortunately, sometimes Asep's practice time is disrupted due to his mother's problems caused by Martin. Despite this, Asep's soccer skills are excellent just like Enju. But since his mother was found, the problem was no longer disrupt his practice time. Firman Main Article: Firman The only minor member in Team Golden Eagle. He can be strong sometimes, but he is proved to be the weakest. Despite this, Firman is helpful and will act as a protector. He can be cocky sometimes, but he is still kind. Firman is the only member that the skin is black. Willy Main Article: Willy Willy is the right hand of Martin who acts like a spy, often spying at Madun and the others if they are planning something. He is actually no better than the other member of Jumbo Crocodile team, but greater against the weaker opponent. He also often disguises himself to trick East Jakarta's members. Mrs. Aisyah Main Article: Mrs. Aisyah The Team Golden Eagle's coach. She is the woman whose Udin and Syafe'i has a crush for. Usually when Syafe'i seen having a crush on her, Kirana becomes jealous. In a case, Mrs. Aisyah almost married Mr. Udin, but was stopped by Zaenab and Martin. She not only seen become a coach, but also a supporter. Fatur Main Article: Fatur Fatur at first is the minor member of Martin's team, and was one of the antagonist at first. But after he been crushed several times by Martin's team he decided to go out and formed his own team, Blue Dragon team. Fatur lives with his uncle that is a singer. Uncle Hendra Main Article: Uncle Hendra Uncle Hendra is Bruceli's uncle that lives with him, and very good in his soccer skills, and seems only Coach Beta can defeat him. Coach Beta Main Article: Coach Beta Coach Beta is the coach of Team Blue Dragon. He is very strong in his soccer skills, even though he is blind. Coach Beta can defeat Uncle Hendra ironically, becuse he is blind. Rehan Main Article: Rehan Rehan is a kid, but genius in lecturing and learning about moslem. He is not seen many times playing soccer, but sometimes seen playing soccer, replacing the members that are unable to attend. Rehan is fairly good in soccer, despite he is mostly genius in lecturing and learning about moslem. Ms. Bilqis Main Article: Mrs. Bilqis Mrs. Bilqis is the coach of Gladiator Team, Southern Jakarta Team. She is the woman that Udin, Syafe'i (Seen in a few episode) had a crush for. Uncle Hendra also had a crush for her, and so Ms. Bilqis herself likes him. She is tell coming from Khairra. Old Bruceli Main Article: Old Bruceli Old Bruceli is Bruceli's stepfather, but Bruceli thinks Old Bruceli is already like his own father. He often seen fighting with Uncle Hendra, and usually he loses the fight. Old Bruceli cares about Bruceli very much, he even thinks that Bruceli is like his own son.